


Festive Traditions

by TeaGirl42



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Noah decides to invite his Uncle Rafa on a Father/Son night out with his friends - starting a chain of events that result in a very Barson Christmas! 😉
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Christmas Fluff! I delivered...at 23.59 on Christmas Eve! 😆  
> Happy Christmas!

It was a little after 4 pm on the 21st December when Barba walked through the unit towards Olivia Benson's office. He was hassled, irritable and more than a little distracted…until he saw his young friend sitting on top of Carisi's desk with an unusually sad expression on his face.

Noah was looking down at his shoes, kicking his heels back against the front of the desk and had what Barba could only describe as the start of a pout. The ADA's fast stride slowed immediately and thoughts of work drifted from his mind as he turned towards the boy.

"Hey there, Noah, you look a little blue…" Barba said gently as he walked over.

Noah looked up at Barba with tears in his eyes but still managed a small smile at the sight of his favourite 'uncle'. "I'm in trouble, Uncle Rafa…" Noah said and then gnawed at his bottom lip for a second before looking down at his feet again and knocking them together.

"It can't be all that bad, surely?" Barba inquired softly. He put his briefcase on the floor and perched on the desk next to him.

"Mommy said that I'm not allowed to tell you…" Noah frowned a little tearfully and wouldn't meet his eyes.

Now Barba was concerned and completely baffled, why on earth would Olivia have told Noah off for something regarding him?

"Your mommy told you that you're not allowed to tell me something?" Barba confirmed carefully.

"Mommy told me that I'm not allowed to _ask_ you something," Noah clarified sadly. "I told her that I would ask you anyway, and mommy said that would be very naughty." He looked up at Barba now, "Mommy said that you're very busy right now, Uncle Rafa. When grown-ups are busy do they not have Christmas?"

Barba shook his head slowly in confusion.

_"You don't?"_ Noah asked in astonishment.

"No, I didn't mean that, Noah…" Barba assured, "…I shook my head because I didn't understand the question. Exactly why did Mommy tell you off?"

Noah took a deep breath and then quickly began to explain, "Tahir, Sam and Levi are my best friends. During recess, Tahir told us that Sam's dad had talked to his dad and then text'd Levi's dad and they were all going to come to the Santa Race on the last day of school, tomorrow."

Barba nodded, just about managing to keep up with Noah's rushed and tearful explanation.

"Then Tahir, Sam, Levi and their dads are going to go out for burgers and root-beer floats. Tahir said that his dad called it a 'grown-up boys Christmas night out'…but I can't go because I don't have a daddy."

"Your friends didn't invite you?" Barba asked with concern, a little annoyed that Noah was being left out.

Noah sighed and shook his head, "Sure they did, Uncle Rafa. Sam's daddy even said that they would drop me home after…but it wouldn't be the same, they would all be there with their daddies."

Barba suddenly thought back to what Noah had initially told him, "Noah, did you want to ask _me_ to go with you?"

The little boy sniffed and nodded sadly, "I told mommy that I wanted to ask you, but Mommy said that you're really busy right now. I told Mommy that Tahir, Sam and Levi's daddies all had time…but Mommy said that you're not my daddy, so that's not the same. So I said that I wanted to ask anyway…but Mommy said that wasn't fair…that I shouldn't put pressure on you and that it wasn't your job…" tears welled in his eyes again and Barba felt his heart clench, "…but I told Mommy that you're _my_ Uncle Rafa and that I wanted to ask you anyway, so I would…" Noah's breathing began to get tight now as his emotions overwhelmed him, "…then Mommy told me off, and said that…" he sucked in another breath and two tears rolled down his cheeks, "…that I needed to sit out here until I was ready to stop shouting." Noah's words rolled to a breathless finish and he looked down at his feet as he kicked them backwards and forwards.

"You _shouted_ at your Mommy?" Barba asked calmly.

Noah bit his lip and nodded, "I was upset, I got confused…"

"Noah, do you understand why Mommy was frustrated with you? You must never shout at Mommy, she loves you more than anything else in the world," Barba told him firmly.

Noah nodded gloomily.

"When you see Mommy again do you know what you need to do?" Barba asked.

"Say I'm sorry and tell her that I love her as well?" Noah asked, looking up at his Uncle Rafa with wide eyes.

"Exactly right," Barba nodded. "Now Officer Holden is sat just over there watching you, can you wait here for a few minutes while I go to talk to Mommy?"

Noah nodded sadly, "Will I get into even more trouble because I told you?"

"You didn't actually invite me…you just explained what happened when I asked. Do you understand the difference?" Barba checked.

Noah scrunched up his face, "Fink so…"

Barba smiled and ran his hand over his head, "You wait here and plan a really good 'I'm sorry' and your biggest hug for Mommy, okay?"

The little boy smiled a little and nodded, then watched Barba walk towards Olivia's office.

* * *

It had been an awful day - culminating in an argument with her son - but when Olivia looked up and saw her friend walk into the office she was genuinely pleased to see him.

"You look tired, Barba," she observed with a weak but heartfelt smile, "has your day been as unending as mine?"

Barba's mouth quirked up in a half-smile and his eyes glowed at her in spite of his obvious exhaustion. "It's not over yet…but I can see some light at the end of the tunnel."

Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded at the seat in front of her desk, "Did you see Noah outside?"

Barba smiled and tilted his head as he sat.

"He asked you about this night out with his friends didn't he?" Olivia asked with unconcealed frustration.

The ADA smiled, "He didn't _technically_ invite me…but he did tell me about it when I asked why he was in trouble."

Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry, Rafael. I tried to explain to him that you're too busy for that sort of thing, you shouldn't have to deal with this."

Barba shrugged, "Don't worry about that. However, I have told him that he needs to say sorry to you…I've left him planning a stellar apology."

Olivia smiled in relief, that was one less mountain that she had to climb this evening, "Thank you, Rafael. How are you so good with my kid? You could barely hold him in the early days…"

Barba laughed and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess then he was just 'a kid'…now he's Noah."

She smiled at him warmly.

"So…" Barba held up three fingers, "one apology", he pushed one finger down, "one hug" another finger down, "then home and bed without any trouble" third finger down, "…if he manages _all_ of that, then before he goes to sleep you can tell him I'll meet him at school tomorrow afternoon."

"No, Rafa, I can't ask you to do that!" Olivia said quickly.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I'll need you to send me the details and address though," Barba said simply.

"You're too busy. How will you even find the time?" Olivia argued.

"I'll make the time, Liv" Barba assured. "I was always the kid who's dad didn't show up to these things, I don't want Noah to feel the same."

"Rafael, you aren't his dad, he can't expect you to just…" Olivia started.

"I'm your friend, and I'm Noah's Uncle Rafa…" Barba contended. "He wants me there...and I want him to grow up believing that no matter how busy our lives are, we will always try to find a way to make time for the things that matter to him."

"Rafa…" Olivia said a little tearfully.

"It's Christmas, Liv…" Barba pointed out.

"You can really fit this in?" Olivia asked.

"I'll make it work," Barba assured.

* * *

Barba was unprepared for the burst of pride that he felt when Noah saw him arrive at the school the following afternoon and raced over to meet him. His little friend beamed broadly and wrapped his arms around his surrogate Uncle's legs, then took his hand and tugged him excitedly towards a small group of men and boys.

"This is _my_ Uncle Rafa!" Noah said with seemingly equal pride as he looked around at his friends and their fathers.

The three men, Imran, Abe and Adam, all introduced themselves warmly and shook his hand.

They were quickly interrupted by Noah, who ran over carrying two Santa jackets and matching hats. When he presented one to the lawyer with an excited smile Barba quickly slipped off his jacket, pulled on the Santa coat and took the hat from Noah. He started to manoeuvre all of his things and his briefcase into one arm, but suddenly a hand came out to take them from him. He looked up to see Olivia and smiled at her gratefully.

"Mommy! You made it!" Noah said excitedly.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Olivia assured firmly then added, "…but don't worry, I will leave you and Uncle Rafa to your boys night out as soon as the race is over." She looked at Barba and instinctively reached out to run her hand down his jacket, "Looking good, Santa."

Barba rolled his eyes with amusement, "Thanks…"

Their eyes met and sparked briefly but then Noah arrived between them wearing his own little costume. He took both their hands in his and beamed up at them in turn, "Christmas is fun when we're all together," he observed.

* * *

Barba came last of all the adults in the Santa race, but only because Noah stopped to pick up his Santa hat and the lawyer waited for him. Olivia smiled proudly watching the two of them jog across the finish line side by side.

As people started to clear up around them Olivia began to collect her things.

"Are you sure you're happy for me to take Noah out?" Barba checked.

Olivia smiled at her friend with amusement, "I trust you completely, Rafael…" she said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. "Although I've decided to go along to the unit Christmas drinks, maybe you could bring him to me at the station and I'll take him home from there?"

Barba nodded, "Perfect, I think the place we're going to is closer to the station than your place anyway."

Olivia nodded, then paused and looked at him warmly, "I know I've already said this, but thank you, Rafael. It's obvious that this evening means the world to Noah, but I want you to know how much this means to me as well. Being a single parent with no family can feel somewhat isolating…no matter how wonderful our friends are. At times like this, I realise that we really do have family…" She paused and then concluded, "…and well, I can't imagine a better Christmas gift than that realisation."

He was a little taken aback by Olivia's words and nodded mutely for a few seconds before finally replying, "Family isn't about blood, Liv, we both know that better than most. Love can be found anywhere."

Olivia looked at Barba carefully for a few seconds, as though trying to decipher his words, then nodded. She looked up to see Noah running over and smiled at him broadly before looking back at her friend. "You boys have fun," she looked back at Noah and added, "…while you're with Uncle Rafa he is in charge. No answering back, no arguing, you mind him exactly the same way as you would if you were with me, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," Noah nodded and then smiled up at Barba.

* * *

They all found a table near to the Skee Ball at the back of the room. Barba winced at first when he took in the noise and chaotic atmosphere of the venue, but then he looked down and saw Noah's excited expression and schooled his reaction. He dug deep to remember the childhood excitement that he would have felt if his father had ever brought him to somewhere like this when he was a boy, then decided to embrace the evening and allow his young friend's enthusiasm to be his guide.

They all sat down and the young boys quickly started chatting animatedly.

"So you're the famous Uncle Rafa?" Imran smiled at him warmly as the men found themselves temporarily forgotten. "Whenever Noah comes to visit we always hear so much about you, but I'd started to wonder if you were an imaginary friend."

Barba was surprised to hear that Noah had talked about him often but smiled and shrugged a little, "I assure you that I'm real. However, I think Liv and Noah are the only people who call me Rafa…Rafael is fine."

"So…" Abe asked with a smirk, "…are you really _Uncle_ Rafa?"

Barba looked confused so Adam stepped in to clarify, "Olivia is quite beautiful, we'd started to assume…"

The lawyer shook his head quickly, "Liv and I work together, but we've also become close friends."

"So Olivia _is_ single?" Adam clarified with interest.

Barba frowned a little and looked down at Noah to check that he wasn't listening. "Why do you ask?" He replied sharply.

Adam held up his hands defensively, "Single dad, checking out the lay of the land…but I hear you loud and clear, man. Olivia Benson is definitely out of bounds."

"Mommy is 'out of bounds'?" Noah looked up now and asked curiously. "What does that mean?"

Barba smirked at Adam and rolled his eyes, silently transmitting _'Nice move, big mouth'._ Then turned to talk to Noah, "It's something people say in football, amigo."

Noah's eyes widened, "I'm sure that mommy doesn't play football, Uncle Rafa!"

Barba smiled patiently, "It just means that…your Mommy isn't interested in dating anyone right now," he tried to go someway to explain the sports metaphor subtly.

Noah frowned a little and tilted his head, "Like boyfriends and girlfriends?"

The ADA hated the direction that this conversation was going in and glanced up at Adam to see him giving Barba a genuinely apologetic look. He knew that Sam's father had meant no harm with his light banter and shook his head telling him not to worry before looking back at Noah, "I guess so, yes…"

"How would Mommy get into bounds?" Noah asked carefully, stumbling over the metaphor.

Barba chuckled lightly and ran his hand over Noah's hair, "I guess maybe if she met the right man…someone who would love her and her little man the way that they deserve…and make them _both_ happy."

Noah nodded thoughtfully and then looked at his Uncle Rafa with a frown. "Into bounds…" he repeated cryptically and nodded with something like determination, "…okay." He smiled at Barba and then turned back to his friends with a carefree bounce.

"That boy adores you," Imran said warmly, "…and he trusts you as well, I think you could tell him that the moon was made of Gorgonzola and he would buy every word."

Barba turned and smiled a little self-consciously, "He's a good kid."

* * *

A few streets over and Olivia had been standing chatting with Dodds when Rollins walked over with a drink in her hand. After a few polite words were exchanged Dodds made his excuses and walked towards a table in the corner to get another drink.

"The babysitter has Jessie?" Olivia said with a smile and nodded at what must have been Rollins' fifth drink.

Amanda nodded, "Overnight. I love it when a plan comes together." She sipped at her drink happily and then added, "I assume Lucy has Noah," she looked at Olivia's coke and grinned, "…but _not_ overnight."

Olivia shook her head, "Actually, he's with Barba. He filled in at school on Noah's Father/Son Santa Run and his friend's father's organised a post-race 'boys' night out. He's dropping him here," she looked at her watch, "…pretty soon I would think, I doubt it will be a wild one."

Rollins smiled, clearly surprised and impressed, "Father/Son, hey?"

"Noah seems to have taken a shine to our ADA. Rafael is so good with him, he takes time out to really take him seriously…but he's also surprisingly good at coming down to Noah's level and having fun," Olivia observed with a smile.

"It sounds like Noah isn't the only one who's taken a shine to _our_ ADA," Rollins smirked and then winked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You know Barba and I are close friends, we're professional at work but we've hardly gone out of our way to keep that a secret, even Dodds has made comments."

"Close friends…" Amanda said with a smile, "… _riiiight_ …" She paused and then seemed to give an exaggerated double-take, "Hey, you said Barba is with Noah right now?"

_"Yes…"_ Olivia repeated patiently to her slightly inebriated friend, "…as I said, he should be dropping him off here soon."

"But I spoke to Barba earlier in the week, I asked him 'bout his Christmas plans and he told me all 'bout this la-de-da ski resort in the Catskills that he visits every year with old friends from college. Said he goes up early on the 22nd, then comes home Christmas Day in time to meet his mom for dinner. It's like a yearly thing…said it's the reason he'd been rushin' to get his workload tied up for the holidays…" Rollins paused and saw the look of shock on Olivia's face. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

Olivia frowned and shook her head slowly, "Surely Rafael didn't cancel his Christmas Vacation plans just to go out with Noah for a burger?" She paused and trailed off, thinking back over their conversation the day before and then suddenly realising without a doubt that her friend had done _exactly_ that. "Why would he do that?" She asked rhetorically and looked up to see Barba and Noah arriving at the back of the room.

Noah was chatting excitedly and Barba was walking beside him listening attentively and carrying a huge stuffed reindeer.

"Barba's a good guy…" Rollins said distractedly, poking her ice with a straw and contemplating her next drink. Then she looked up and saw Olivia drifting like a magnet away from her side, walking towards the ADA and her son with a broad smile. "And he's 'bout as soppy for ya'll as you are 'bout him…" She added to herself quietly with an eye roll before heading back towards the drinks table.

"Hey, sweetheart," Olivia greeted Noah warmly and then extended the affectionate smile to her friend. "Where did you get that?" She nodded at the toy in Barba's hands and then looked back at Noah.

"Uncle Rafa won him for me playin' Skee Ball, he's really good!" Noah explained with an endearing amount of pride.

Olivia grinned at Barba.

"Misspent youth," Barba admitted, and when he smiled awkwardly at Olivia she swore that she felt her heart skip a beat.

_Since when were Skee Ball skills sexy?_ She thought with amusement, and then silently admitted that Barba doing anything seemed to be drawing her in lately, especially when he was bonding with her son.

"Hey, Noah…Uncle Fin asked to see you earlier, why don't you go to say hi before we leave?" Olivia suggested. This was, in fact, true - but she also really wanted the chance to talk to Barba alone before they left.

Noah reached up to take 'Rudy' so that he could show his Uncle Fin what Uncle Rafa had won for him, and then ran away happily.

"Have fun?" Olivia asked Barba warmly and couldn't help but lean a little closer into her friend.

"Actually we did," Barba smiled and perched on the table behind him, "burgers, root beer floats, skee ball, excellent company," he nodded over at Noah, "what more does a man need for a good night out on the town?"

Olivia smiled, seeing genuine the truth behind his words. "And the Catskills?"

Barba winced and rolled his eyes, "Rollins, right?"

"You should have told me," Olivia argued and raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe that I didn't already know."

"To be honest, I was almost glad of the excuse…" Barba started.

"Rafael…" Olivia began to cut in and argue.

_"Honestly,"_ Barba insisted. "Every year it's the same people - deep pockets, perfect lives, perfect marriages, perfect kids. We've been friends for a long time, but sometimes everyone needs a break…" he paused and smiled, "…Rita will be fuming though."

Olivia smiled and laughed lightly now, "You didn't…"

"Let's just say we kind of lean on each other at these things, the last two proud singletons," Barba laughed and shrugged.

"So she'll be pissed?" Olivia asked.

"She'll get over it," Barba dismissed with a smile, "…we've both turned up with dates over the years and left the other one hanging, this year Noah is my priority."

"You're a good friend, Rafael," Olivia observed warmly, "…to me _and_ to my son."

"That goes both ways," he assured.

"So your Christmas plans?" Olivia asked.

Barba crossed his arms and shrugged, "I won't travel up for two nights, so I guess it will be a quiet evening at home and then Christmas dinner with my mom."

"You could invite friends over…" Olivia suggested.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure who I'd even _want_ to spend Christmas Eve with…" Barba looked up at her cautiously, "…unless, do you and Noah have plans?"

Olivia smiled broadly, "You're inviting me and Noah for Christmas?"

"Maybe you could even stay over…" He paused and shook his head, "What am I talking about? Of course, you'll have your own plans with Noah, and it's Christmas so you'll want to be at home."

"Noah!" Olivia called her son over and Noah came running. "How do you feel about going to spend Christmas Eve with Uncle Rafa?"

_"Really?!"_ Noah said excitedly.

"Well, it seems that Noah is in!" She paused, "If you're sure? I know that the invitation wasn't exactly planned."

Barba's head was buzzing - he didn't even know how this had happened, he hadn't intended on asking them, and he certainly hadn't expected Olivia to say yes on such short notice.

"Are _you_ sure?" Barba returned the question to his friend.

"Christmas is meant to be spent with friends and family," Olivia assured. "Noah and I were going to have a quiet one at home - but if you're serious I think we'd both love to share our quiet Christmas with you."

Noah jumped up and down with excitement and ran off to collect Rudy.

"Hey, Lieu," Carisi called over from a nearby corner and raised his drink towards a small green sprig above their heads, "…you guys better watch where you're standing!"

Olivia looked up at the mistletoe above their heads and smiled, before looking at Barba and finding a surprisingly flustered expression on his face.

"You know the history of mistletoe is rather interesting…" he started to explain in a slightly un-Barba-like chatter, "…it wasn't really associated with Christmas until the 18th Century, then the tradition seems to have started with the servant classes in England. As SVU detectives you should probably frown upon the convention, I have no doubt that it was a tradition cultivated by men which allowed them to steal a kiss from any woman that they caught standing underneath. To that end, the superstition even went so far as to suggest a _refusal_ to agree would lead to bad luck…"

"…Barba," Olivia interrupted in with an exasperated smirk and he paused, "…please, shut up, it's a party…" she teased and then leaned in to press her lips lightly to his in a move that rooted her friend to the spot and stole whatever words he was about to say. "You know, another tradition told festive lovebirds to pluck a single berry from the mistletoe with each kiss and not to stop until they were all gone." She grinned, but then started to feel a little awkward and unsure about herself when she saw the lasting shellshocked expression on Barba's face. She coughed and added, "…but as this particular sprig looks to be plastic I would say you're safe, Rafael, so you can relax a little."

Barba opened and closed his jaw a couple of times, as though trying to remember how to talk, and then finally smiled a little flatly and nodded, _"Safe?_ Yes, well… _great_. I mean, it's an awful business, having beautiful women kiss me without notice."

Just at that moment, Noah arrived back and flung Rudy into his Uncle Rafa's arms. "Can Rudy stay at your place? Then he's there ready for Christmas!"

"Please…" Olivia prompted Noah gently as Barba took the reindeer from his young friend.

_"Pleeeease,_ Uncle Rafa?" Noah asked with a smile and Barba nodded.

"No problem, Noah…" He looked over at Olivia, "What time will you both come over on Christmas Eve?"

"About 4 okay? Then you'll get to spend some time with Noah before he gets sleepy," Olivia suggested.

Barba nodded, "Don't forget to pack your overnight things, I'll set you both up in my spare room."

Noah jumped up and down excitedly, hanging on to Olivia's arm.

"You've made his holidays," Olivia nodded at her son happily, "…what can we bring?"

Barba thought for a second, "Maybe a couple of Christmas movies? If you both have any favorites?"

Noah grinned, "Have you seen the Muppets?"

"Muppets?" Barba asked for clarification.

"The Muppet Christmas Carol," Olivia explained, "he's watched it twice this year already."

Barba shook his head, "Actually, I haven't."

"You just _gotta_ see it, Uncle Rafa!" Noah said firmly

Barba nodded with what he felt sure was appropriate gravity.

* * *

At a little after 1 pm on 24th December Barba was arriving home from some last-minute Christmas shopping when his mobile phone rang. He looked at the screen, smiled affectionately and answered.

"Mami, how are the family hordes?" He asked without greeting.

"Loud and raucous," Lucia replied with a smile. "One year I'm hoping that you might consider accompanying me…"

Barba rolled his eyes and pushed some of his shopping to the back of the kitchen counter. "You know those big family events give me migraines…" he replied good-naturedly.

"Are you at least having a nice time with your friends?" Lucia asked.

Barba let out a sigh when he realised that he had no choice but to be honest, "Actually, I've stayed home this year. I'm planning a quiet evening in."

_"Solo?"_ Lucia asked, clearly a little horrified.

"Mami…" Barba paused and then ploughed on, "…Noah Benson wanted me to attend a school event with him, and I didn't want to let him down…" he paused again fully aware of the reaction his mother would have to his next statement, "…they are actually coming over this evening as well."

"You're spending Christmas with Lieutenant Benson and her son?" Lucia asked carefully.

"Nothing big, just Christmas movies and hot chocolate. They're camping out in my spare room so…" Barba trailed off, "…you know Liv is one of my closest friends, I think you can move past 'Lieutenant Benson' now."

Lucia's mind was racing to process this new information, she'd rarely heard her son sound so comfortable or genuinely affectionate when talking about the people in his life, and now he was spending Christmas with _Liv_ and her son? "That sounds lovely…" she worked hard to sound calm and nonchalant, "…but you're still coming to mine tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mom," Barba assured.

"You know that I always prepare far too much food…" Lucia paused and quickly considered her wording, "…I hope that you also know that your friends are always welcome in my home…should you wish to extend an invitation."

Barba smiled, "Thank you, but I'm sure Olivia won't want me to highjack her entire holiday season."

"Well…have a wonderful evening with your friends, Mijo, and I'll see you tomorrow," Lucia said affectionately.

"Felices Fiestas, Mami…and yes, I shall see you tomorrow," Barba said goodbye, then was about to put his phone down when it rang again. He was momentarily frustrated until he saw the caller ID.

"Calling to tell me that you've got a better offer?" Barba greeted her with the warm smile he seemed to reserve for Olivia alone.

"Not even possible…" She replied affectionately.

Barba was surprised to feel his heart skip a little. _Don't even go there,_ he coached himself firmly, _friends._

_Just friends._

"If it's okay we were actually thinking of heading over a little early. Noah is so excited and at this point, it's either leave the apartment now or consider drugging him with egg-nog," Olivia said with an obvious smile and a back-note of stress.

"Santa?" Barba asked.

"Hmmmm, I guess…" Olivia agreed, "…but I think he's equally thrilled to be spending Christmas with you, Rafa. He started packing a bag as soon as we got home last night, it took three attempts and a near tantrum to explain to him that we would only be staying for one night so packing half of the toys in his bedroom would not be necessary…or even welcome."

Barba laughed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the way Noah seemed to have grown so attached to him. "Noah is a funny kid, children usually hate me," he observed dryly.

Olivia sighed, "No-one who really knew you could possibly hate you, Rafael."

Barba was silent for a few seconds and then moved past the comment. "So you're leaving now?" He checked.

"If that's okay?"

"Mi casa es tu casa," Barba assured as he started putting food away in his refrigerator and organising some candy and treats.

* * *

Barba answered and then propped open the door as Noah ran under his arm and into the apartment. He looked up at Olivia, who wore jeans and a red and white Christmas sweater. He smiled, "Your son is clearly making himself at home, so please come in and do the same."

Olivia took a second to process the sight of Rafael Barba in his natural domestic surroundings; also wearing jeans and a sweater, but with bare feet and a kitchen towel in his hand. He always looked amazing, but casual Barba was…nearly irresistible.

She smiled and walked in, "I brought a movie for after Noah goes to bed as well…" she handed him three DVDs - The Muppets Christmas Carol, Elf and Die Hard.

Barba laughed, "Die Hard?"

"It's a Christmas classic!" Olivia insisted happily as she walked through to his living area and was greeted by possibly the most beautiful Christmas tree that she had ever seen. The decorations were simple but perfect, a tasteful garland sat above the fire, colour-themed in red and gold with the tree. As she walked closer Olivia could see a few personal tree ornaments amongst the more tasteful selection. "This is gorgeous…" she observed as she came to a stop in front of the twinkling tree lights.

Barba smiled and shrugged, "I've always loved Christmas Trees, I've tried to tell myself that it's unnecessary when it's only me…but I can never resist."

"I think Rafael Barba might be a secret romantic," Olivia teased, her eyes glowing with genuine affection.

Noah rushed over, "I think I've found our room! Rudy is on the bed!"

"Noah, you shouldn't just go hunting around in Uncle Rafa's apartment!" Olivia told her son firmly.

Barba shook his head, "It's Christmas, I want you both to feel at home here."

"Santa is on the bed too!" Noah said with a smile.

"Santa?" Olivia asked Noah and then looked to Barba.

"A quilt my Abuelita made for my Christmas visits when I was a child, my mom passed it on to me and I thought it would brighten up the room for you both," Barba explained.

Olivia looked concerned, "Rafa, if it has sentimental value, maybe…"

Barba smiled and shook his head, "It was _made_ for a child, Olivia. My Abuelita would be pleased to know that it was being loved and used."

"Abu-lita is your grandmother?" Noah checked.

"In Spanish," Barba nodded, clearly impressed.

Noah bit his lip, "Can you teach me Spanish, Uncle Rafa?"

"Your mom knows quite a lot," Barba pointed out.

"I know…" he paused, glanced at his mom and then looked back to Barba, "…but I see Mommy all the time, I would like _you_ to teach me."

Barba glanced at Olivia.

"Let's talk about that after New Years," Olivia deflected smoothly. "We don't know if Uncle Rafa has time for Spanish lessons, Noah…you know that he is an extremely busy man."

Noah nodded a little sadly, "Helping you to send bad guys to prison…but Uncle Rafa said that even though work is important family should always come first - and we are family, aren't we?"

Barba smiled at Olivia then looked to Noah, "After New Years your mom and I will talk about when is the best time for our Spanish lessons, okay?"

Noah grinned, nodded and then started to pull the ADA towards two large sofas, " _Now_ we watch Muppets!"

"Noah, don't be bossy," Olivia warned with a smile as she watched Barba being helplessly tugged away.

"It's fine," Barba assured, smiling back at his friend.

"How about I find us some drinks?" Olivia suggested.

"Are you sure?" Barba asked.

"Make myself at home, right?" Olivia said with a smile.

Barba nodded happily and started to put on the DVD.

* * *

Less than a couple of hours later, Barba turned to look at his guests and found that Noah had fallen asleep. "Is that normal?" He asked Olivia and nodded at the boy.

She looked over at Barba then glanced down at Noah, who was sleeping between them on the sofa, "There's no such thing as normal with children, but it's probably the excitement. Santa _and_ getting to spend Christmas night with you…that's a lot!"

Barba laughed lightly and shook his head, "Liv…"

"You're just going to have to accept it, Rafa - I'm pretty sure you're my son's hero," she smiled warmly.

Barba rolled his eyes a little, trying to hide how touched he was at his friend's words.

"We shouldn't let him sleep now though," Olivia added, "…we don't want him waking us up at 4 am."

Barba took a second to enjoy the 'waking us up' part of that observation and then nodded, "Well, how about I make us all a batch of world-famous Barba Hot Chocolate and then we can wake him and suggest putting on his other movie before bed?"

"Perfect," Olivia nodded, then looked at a blanket hanging over the back of the sofa, "Can I pull this down? It's getting a little chilly…"

"I could turn up the heat?" Barba suggested.

Olivia shook her head, "The fire is perfect, and the blanket will be cosier."

Barba smiled and walked off to start hot chocolate preparation.

* * *

When Barba returned Noah was awake and sat up next to his mom. The little boy grinned broadly when he saw three snowmen mugs full of warm hot chocolate.

"Something smells amazing!" Olivia looked back and smiled up at her friend.

Barba stood there holding a wooden tray, carrying the three snowmen and three cinnamon pretzels.

"As I had guests I thought a little baking was in order," Barba said walking over.

Olivia looked at the tray of treats in wonder and shifted down the sofa a little, making space for Barba next to her.

"Uncle Rafa sits next to me!" Noah complained.

"Uncle Rafa sat next to you for the first movie, Noah, and Mommy's a little cold," Olivia contended teasingly.

Noah smiled and stuck his tongue out at her before he reached for his drink and took a sip.

Barba sat down next to Olivia and then felt her wiggle a little closer before lifting the blanket and reaching over to cover all three of them. "You actually made those yourself?" She asked.

He shrugged and passed along the pretzels, "My mother refused to let a hopeless man into the world without proper training, that included cooking and _limited_ baking skills."

Olivia took a bite and groaned, "Rafael, these are perfect! In fact, this whole evening has been perfect, thank you."

Barba looked across at the three of them and couldn't agree more.

* * *

During the movie Olivia had cautiously edged to lean against Barba's side and rest her head on his shoulder, then after about half-an-hour all three of them were snuggled under the blanket. Unbeknown to each other, neither Barba or Olivia were focusing on the movie - both were just revelling in the feeling of lying against each other under a vale of innocence due to Noah's presence.

Olivia was already considering whether or not she had the nerve to try cuddling up to Barba like this once Noah had gone to bed, she knew that would give off a very clear message, and in spite of his behaviour this evening she wasn't sure how Barba would feel about that.

What if he did just see this evening as him opening up his home and life to people he saw as platonic family? Would stepping up and laying her heart on the line risk permanently damaging their friendship?

She thought about her gift to him, now nestled under the tree, and closed her eyes.

Noah soon stirred next to her and Olivia looked down at him, "He's asleep, I think it's late enough to risk putting him to bed now…" She observed softly.

Barba nodded and the air around them seemed almost ethereal as he moved a little and gave Olivia the space to stand and pick up her son.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

Olivia smiled at the offer but shook her head - she nodded down the small hallway checking for directions.

"Second right, I put your bags in there earlier," Barba told her and reached to pause the movie.

Olivia nodded gratefully and started to walk away, then turned back, "Unless you're attached to Buddy's story maybe you could change the movie while I'm gone?" She suggested quietly, "And break out some wine?"

* * *

A short while later, Olivia returned to find the DVD player on pause and a bottle of red with two glasses on the table.

"You know the way to a woman's heart," Olivia said happily and perched on the edge of the sofa to pour them each a glass.

She handed one to Barba who took a sip and placed it down before resting back, picking up the remote and pressing play.

Olivia glanced behind her at the gap next to Barba and then cautiously snuggled up next to him. She held her breath a little, but then let it out slowly and quietly when she felt her friend move to cover them both with his blanket.

"I'm sure we've both seen this plenty of times," Olivia explained, " so I thought it would be a nice background movie…"

"Are we sure that this is a Christmas movie?" Barba asked with humour in his voice.

"Do you not hear the jingle bells?" Olivia retorted with a broad grin.

"They're jingle bells?" Barba asked and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Their faces were close when Olivia turned to him, "I think you'll find _that's_ a Christmas Tree…" she nodded towards the TV without looking at it and Barba looked to see a tree on the screen.

"How often have you watched this movie?" Barba asked laughing a little.

Olivia turned and rested her head on his shoulder with forced nonchalance, "I've had a few single Christmases over the years and I don't exactly have a lot of family - so for a while, this became somewhat of a festive tradition."

Barba chose to move past the hint of sadness in her words and smirked, "You're such a cop…"

"And you're such a smart ass," Olivia retorted and smiled as RUN-DMC flowed from the TV.

"So now you've decided to share your festive tradition with me? I'm touched," Barba joked warmly. He reached forward to take another sip of wine and then leaned back, this time resting his arm over the back of the sofa.

Olivia ran her tongue over her bottom lip when she felt his arm drop over her shoulders. She paused for a few seconds, then turned so that her face was a little more than an inch from his neck. "I don't know…I was thinking maybe I could shake the tradition up a little…" she suggested carefully, then leaned in and bravely touched her lips to his skin.

Barba stopped breathing but didn't react, luxuriating in Olivia's warm breath against his throat.

"This feels nice," she whispered quietly and then turned and rested her head back onto his shoulder.

Barba turned a little, twisting towards her and encouraging Olivia to rest her head on his chest, his arms holding her in his warm embrace. "Really nice…" he agreed and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Olivia closed her eyes and brought her hand up to his chest, "I hate to lean into a cliche, but I know what I want for Christmas this year, Rafa," she braved cautiously.

"Have you sent a letter to Santa?" Barba asked, scared to start believing where this evening might be going.

Olivia chuckled quietly, "I'm not sure the elves can make what I'm after."

"No?" He asked with a smile, still feeling his heart racing.

Then when Olivia grinned and began to hum quietly Barba instantly recognised the Mariah Carey tune.

"Liv…" he whispered.

"You're _all_ I want," Olivia braved as she looked up at him.

"Liv, are you sure?" Barba asked, his expression seeming to flood with shock, fear, hope and even… _love?_

"Absolutely certain, but not just for Christmas, Rafa…" Olivia assured and glanced at his lips, "...I think Noah looked pretty comfortable in there, I wouldn't want to disturb him later…"

Barba's mind rushed to catch up.

"I can't think of a better Christmas gift than waking up tomorrow morning in your arms, do you think that you might like that too?" Olivia moved her hand up to his neck and held his gaze.

"Liv, my relationship with you and Noah is vital to me, so I need you to be sure about what is happening here." He paused and then added, "I'm in love with you, Olivia, this can't just be…"

Olivia stopped his words with a kiss. "God, Rafa, I love you too," she whispered a little breathlessly against his lips, "I want this, I want this every day, I just want y…"

This time it was Barba who cut off her words with a kiss, hauling her close and wrapping his arms around her as their hungry explorations deepened and they relaxed into each other.

"Mommy? Uncle Rafa?"

Hearing Noah's voice Barba and Olivia leapt apart quickly and sat up.

_"Noah!"_ Olivia combed her fingers through her hair, "…What's wrong baby?"

"Mommy, I'm thirsty…" Noah said sleepily, "…is it Christmas yet?"

Olivia looked at Barba and smiled, then she rolled her eyes and stood. "Not yet, sweetheart, it's still bedtime."

"Uncle Rafa didn't say goodnight…" Noah looked at Barba with a sleepy little pout that made him smile.

"Tell you what, how about Uncle Rafa walks you back to bed and then I'll bring you in some water?" Olivia suggested.

Noah smiled, "Okay…" he held out his hand to Barba, who stood from the sofa and walked with him to his room.

Barba watched the little boy climb back into bed and wrap his arms around Rudy, then he sat down next to him. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

Noah laid his head down and looked up at Barba, "The bed is really nice, Uncle Rafa."

Olivia walked through with his water, held it out for him to take a sip and then placed it down on the bedside cabinet.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Noah.

"I like my bed," Noah said sleepily, "…are you coming in here with me, Mommy?"

"Would it be okay with you if I camped out with Uncle Rafa tonight? Then you could have the Santa bed all to yourself…" Olivia suggested softly, then as Noah's eyes were already closed she ran her hand up Barba's back before tickling her fingers over the back of his neck.

"Kay, Mommy, goodnight…love you, Mommy…love you, Uncle Rafa…" Noah said weakly, already almost back to sleep.

Barba stood and watched Olivia bend to kiss Noah's forehead.

When they walked out of the room Olivia gasped as Barba turned them both and pushed her against the wall. "I love your son, but sometimes his timing sucks," he muttered a little breathlessly and then covered her lips with his.

Olivia grinned into the kiss and then groaned when she felt Barba's hand slip inside the back of her sweater.

"This okay?" Barba asked against her lips.

"More than…" Olivia ran her hands into his hair, "…I want to take this slowly though, its Christmas Eve and Noah could get up at any time. Maybe we could just _sleep_ in each other's arms tonight? Would that be okay?"

Barba pulled back and smiled at her, "Okay? That sounds amazing…"

Olivia leaned in to kiss him again, "Do we care about Die Hard?"

He laughed softly, "Mr Grüber can wait a few days…"

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Olivia lay with her head resting on Barba's shoulder and her eyes closed. "Best Christmas present ever and that includes the skateboard I got when I was 9," she smiled and turned to press her lips against the soft t-shirt material covering his broad chest.

"I love you," Barba replied softly.

Olivia's smile spread, "See, best Christmas _ever."_

They lay peacefully for a few minutes.

"You know I'm a package deal…" Olivia warned quietly.

"And you know that I adore your son…" Barba countered.

"I've already decided what I want for Christmas next year…" Olivia smiled, "…and the year after that…and the year after that…I want _this_ …I want you."

Barba closed his eyes in wonder at what this Christmas had brought him. "Done," he replied easily.

"We could take Noah to the Catskills next year?" Olivia suggested.

"We're not taking Noah there yet, it's all ostentation and ego. Maybe we can think again if he wants to visit when he's a little older…but for now, I think this Christmas was pretty perfect," Barba assured.

"If you're sure…" Olivia agreed tentatively, she didn't want him to resent having to give anything up.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" Barba checked.

"Other than being with you?" Olivia asked. Then she suddenly remembered his plans, "Oh wait, your mother…"

"You could both come with me? If that isn't too much too soon?" Barba asked a little cautiously.

Olivia smiled, "You're sure she wouldn't mind?"

"We spoke yesterday, she knows you're here and it was her idea, but I didn't think…" he trailed off a little and Olivia turned and kissed his chest again.

"I love you, Rafael Barba," she paused and smiled, "…and I _love_ that I can say that now."

Suddenly they heard a noise outside and a tentative knock, "Mommy?"

Olivia got up, picked up the sweater Barba had been wearing the day before and pulled it on over her pyjamas before walking over to let him in.

"Good morning, sweet boy, did you sleep well?" She asked as she dropped down to his level.

"Is it Christmas now?" He asked excitedly.

"You bet it is!" Barba said from the bed.

Noah grinned at him and then ran over, Olivia stood and followed, laughing happily when Noah climbed up on the bed and jumped onto Barba.

"Uncle Rafa! Happy Christmas!" He said and wrapped his arms around the man's neck excitedly. Olivia sat on the bed next to him and Noah turned and hugged her too, "Happy Christmas, Mommy!"

Olivia returned the hug happily and then reached to tug Barba into their embrace.

"Presents!" Noah said with a grin.

"We can open the rest later, but how about we open _these_ right here?" Barba suggested and leaned over the side of the bed before producing a small collection of wrapped boxes.

Olivia smiled, seeing the two gifts that she had brought for Barba arrive on the bed alongside two beautifully wrapped parcels in reindeer wrapping paper.

Noah grinned, "Uncle Rafa first!" He announced and grabbed for the box that he knew contained his gift before thrusting it at Barba.

Olivia laughed but secretly felt very proud that Noah genuinely seemed more excited to see Barba opened the gift from him than he was to open his own parcels.

Barba smiled, "Okay," he started to open the wrapping, "…but then one for you."

Noah grinned and nodded.

Barba opened the package and found a gorgeous briefcase, leather and monogrammed with his initials - this must have been ordered weeks ago and looked ridiculously expensive.

"Noah…" he looked up at Olivia briefly and then smiled back at her son, "…this is absolutely perfect, how did you know?"

"Mommy helped me to choose…it even has letters on it, _see_ …REB…" Noah leaned over and pointed.

"Thank you, Noah," he looked up at Olivia as Noah started to undo the catches and show him the inside, "…you really _shouldn't_ have." He directed the last part at his mother, and she smiled at him warmly and risked leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Why not?" Noah asked, looking back up just in time to miss the kiss. "Mommy said that Christmas isn't just about receiving presents, it's also about giving presents to people that we love."

Barba smiled and nodded, "Well, I love you too, Noah. How about you open something?"

Noah grinned and reached for the small flat parcel covered in reindeer wrapping.

"Is this a letter?" Noah asked, poking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he carefully opened the gift.

Barba smiled, "No…"

Noah opened it up, looked inside the thin box and then frowned in confusion, "I don't understand…"

Olivia looked over his shoulder and then looked up at Barba in shock, "Noah, Uncle Rafa has given you a vacation. It's a log cabin, a white water rafting trip…just like you said you wanted to do a few months ago."

Noah gasped and grinned at Barba, _"Really?!"_

"Really," Barba confirmed, pleased to see him so happy. "It's not booked, so mommy can make arrangements at work…" he looked up at Olivia and smiled.

Noah nodded, "You and Mommy are very busy…"

"This is for you and your Mommy…" Barba pointed out.

Noah frowned a little, "You can't come with us?"

Barba didn't answer at first, the truth was that when he'd ordered the gift he hadn't even considered that going with them would be an option. He just wanted to make Noah happy and give Olivia a well-earned break.

"Well, I mean, I…" He trailed off.

Olivia smiled and leaned closer to him, "I bet Uncle Rafa would be able to get time off as well…" she looked at him now, her eyes filled with emotion, "…we could all go together."

Barba felt a lump form in his throat and nodded. He coughed and ran his hand to the base of Olivia's back, "That sounds perfect."

Noah smiled now and reached for another box, "One for Mommy!"

Olivia had seen the box appear in their apartment a few days ago, she had assumed that Lucy must have taken him out shopping…she'd certainly helped Noah to wrap it! She smiled at Noah and started to unwrap the gift.

Inside she was surprised to find a homemade picture frame - it was made with beads, ribbon and glitter, covered in a solid clear varnish. In the middle was a picture of her, Noah and Barba. It was taken in the summer of a rare Sunday afternoon when the unit had met up at Dodds for a BBQ. Tears sprang to her eyes, partly at the personal handmade gift from her son, but also at his choice of picture.

"I picked out the photo all by myself, Mommy! Do you love it?" Noah asked happily.

Olivia smiled and quickly swiped a tear away, "I love it."

Barba looked at Olivia with concern and she shook her head telling him not to worry, then turned the frame so that he could see it. He looked surprised and then nodded, silently telling her that he understood.

"What is wrong?" Noah asked with concern.

"Nothing!" Olivia said quickly. "The frame is perfect, absolutely perfect…even the picture is perfect."

Noah smiled broadly, "The teacher suggested a 'family picture'…"

"It's perfect," Olivia repeated again and traced her hand over the picture and then around the frame.

Noah's smile broadened even wider. "Now we have two boxes," Noah leaned over and picked then up, "One for Mommy, and one for Uncle Rafa…" He handed both of them out and sat back with a smile.

Olivia traced the small gold bow that graced the box in her lap. She smiled up at him and nodded, "You first…"

Barba looked at his gift and then looked up, "You're sure?"

Olivia nodded, _"Certain."_

Barba unwrapped the gift, opened the box and looked inside to find a stunning antique gold pocket watch. The case was covered in beautifully intricate engravings. He reached in and opened the watch, on the inside he found a new engraving, 'R - Every second. Every Minute. Every hour. Every day - O'

"Olivia…" Barba gasped quietly and looked up at her.

"You like it?" Olivia asked, suddenly feeling a little nauseous. She'd felt unsure about giving it to him before last night, she had felt that the engraving was obscure enough…but now she knew that it wasn't.

"I…love it…" Barba looked up and held her gaze, "…it's…"

"It belonged to my maternal great-grandfather. You know that I don't have a lot of family…but my mother made sure that I got that. I always loved it and…well…I thought…" her words trailed off, suddenly inexplicably embarrassed, in spite of the declarations that they had shared the night before.

"You had it engraved? For _me?"_ Barba said quietly, looking down at the watch that obviously held an even deeper meaning for her than he had realised.

"Over the last year or so I've often thought of you whenever I've looked at it," Olivia tried to explain, "...it almost felt as though it _belonged_ with you…like you suited each other. I…" she paused and then continued, "…even before…" she paused again, "…yours is the most important friendship of my life, Rafael."

Barba looked at Noah, "Noah, can I ask you something?"

Noah had been watching the two of them with slightly confused intrigue but nodded immediately.

"Would it be okay with you if I kissed your Mommy?" Barba asked.

Noah smiled a little shyly and then looked at his mom, who's eyes were glowing with tears, he looked back at Barba again, "Sure."

Barba leaned over, he pressed his lips to Olivia's matching grin and held them there for a few seconds before pulling back, plucking at her bottom lip lightly.

_I love you,_ he mouthed silently.

Olivia nodded and then pulled her gaze away from his to look down at her own gift.

"Open it…" Barba encouraged.

She smiled and nodded, then began to peel back the paper.

"I was a little nervous about this until…" Barba paused and then his mouth turned up in a self-deprecating half-smile, "…well, I guess until last night."

Olivia smiled a little and looked up to meet his eyes.

"When we watched our movies?" Noah asked, clearly not following.

Barba smiled at him and ran his hand over the boy's curly hair, "Yes, I guess…"

Noah crawled over to sit on Barba's knee, he was still feeling a little sleepy and rested his head on his Uncle Rafa's chest.

Olivia finished opening the paper and looked up at Barba and Noah before pulling the white ribbon and opening the unmistakable blue jewellery box. Inside she found a simple gold infinity necklace with a thin double chain.

She gasped and looked up.

"I know that you wear your necklace every day, so I almost bought a bracelet but…well, I checked and it would fit above that one if you wanted to wear both…and if you would rather change it…" Barba stopped himself from rambling when he registered Olivia's broad smile. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Olivia smiled and then began to take it out of the box. She could tell it was expensive, not that the price mattered, but she was thrilled to think she would be able to wear this necklace every day for the rest of her life…and this was not a gift that you buy a friend at Christmas.

This was a statement, a statement that he was planning on making _before_ last night.

They were finally on exactly the same page.

"Can you put this on for me?" She asked with a smile.

Barba nodded and Noah moved to sit on one of their pillows as he watched them interact.

* * *

Lucia opened the door and Olivia was hit with the aromas of a Christmas and Cuban festive feast. After a brief re-introduction she smiled at Barba's mother gratefully as she took her coat, "Everything smells amazing, Mrs Barba, thank you so much for allowing us to gatecrash your evening."

The older lady shook her head quickly and felt a genuine thrill as she showed the little group through to her small living area. _"Lucia,_ please, and I am more than delighted to have you both here…my Rafi considers you both to be family so we should be better acquainted."

Olivia glanced at Barba quickly and Lucia was fast to pick up on their shared look.

"Rafi, how about you help me to get us all some drinks while Olivia and Noah both make themselves at home?" Lucia suggested, then she smiled as she watched Noah walk over and start playing with a small nativity in the corner, exactly as her son had done when he was a young boy.

"Noah, don't touch, that looks old," Olivia warned and looked at Lucia apologetically.

Lucia rushed to shake her head, "It _is_ old, but that means it's hard-wearing enough to last over many decades of love and mistreatment." She smiled at her son and then walked over to Noah, "You know my Rafael used to play with that when he was about your age?"

Noah's eyes lit up, "Really?" He looked up at Barba as though struggling to imagine that his Uncle Rafa had ever been that young.

_"Really,"_ Lucia assured with a smile. "So play all you want to, young man. If it survived Rafael it can survive anything."

Noah grinned at Barba and then smiled at his mom, "Can I play, Mommy?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "If Lucia says it's okay, then that's fine."

"Uncle Rafa, will you come play with me?" Noah asked.

"Give me ten minutes, Noah, I'll be right back," Barba assured and then followed his mother through to the kitchen.

"Uncle Rafa?" Lucia asked quietly and smiled at her son as they entered her kitchen.

Barba shrugged, "I've always been Uncle Rafa, Noah found that easier when he was little and it kind of stuck. Even Liv calls me Rafa most of the time now, although I wouldn't let anyone else get away with it."

Lucia smiled, "You and Olivia seem close…I saw that look out there."

"We're…" Barba paused and looked back towards them thoughtfully, "…we're...evolving."

His mother laughed lightly, "Translate that for me?"

"I…" he paused and then concluded simply, "…I am in love with Olivia, and I love her son. It's early days, Mami, but they're it."

Lucia swiped a tear from her eyes, "And Olivia?"

Barba laughed and shrugged, still feeling a little shocked and overwhelmed, "Last night we talked and Olivia told me that she _is_ in love with me, then this morning she gave me an engraved family heirloom..." he closed his eyes and shook his head, "…she could have any man she wanted, Mami."

"So she chose you," Lucia concluded happily, "…I've always suspected that she is an intelligent woman, it's all in the eyes you know." She turned and opened the refrigerator, "I've made Cubanitas for us and fresh mango juice for Noah, will that be okay?"

Barba smiled, "We can't drink much though, we have Noah."

Lucia nodded, "They're staying tonight as well?"

"I hope so, we haven't really talked about that yet…" Barba supplied cautiously.

Lucia nodded again, already forming a plan. She nodded at the tray of drinks and silently directed her son to carry them through for her. When they arrived back in the living area they all sat down.

Olivia took a sip of her drink and then smiled over at Lucia, "This is gorgeous, Lucia."

"I'll have to tell you my secret recipe, they are a favorite of Rafi's as well," she smiled knowingly at Olivia, her eyes finally coming to rest on her gold necklace.

* * *

After dinner they all sat near Lucia's Christmas Tree talking about the wonderful meal they had just eaten and enjoying the comfortable family atmosphere. They were all surprised and pleased with how quickly they had settled into each others company.

Lucia reached back and picked up a box from behind her couch, handing the wrapped package to Noah with a smile.

"Oh, Lucia, you shouldn't have…" she paused and smiled, "…in fact, how did you? You didn't even know that we were coming until this morning."

The older lady smiled and winked at Olivia, "Well, this wasn't exactly purchased with Noah in mind…but I was having a look through some boxes of Rafi's things earlier and found this," she watched Noah open it excitedly, "…I have a feeling both of our boys could get some use from it again."

Noah smiled at the box and then looked up at Barba with a broad grin, "This was yours, Uncle Rafa?"

Barba moved down to sit next to Noah on the floor and looked at the box in wonder, "Mami, I can't believe you kept this all these years!" He looked down at his excited friend and nodded, "My old train set, you set up the tracks on the ground, or on a tabletop…if I remember correctly there's even a way to make the chimney smoke."

Olivia moved down next to them on the other side of Noah, she smiled at the illustration on the box, "You really don't mind Noah playing with this? It must be expensive" She asked Barba.

Barba smiled at her and shook his head, "It's Noah's now, maybe he might let me join in though?" He asked his little friend.

Noah nodded excitedly - he ran over and hugged Lucia, then ran back to throw his arms around Barba, "You're the best, Uncle Rafa! Can we play when we get home?"

"It might be a little late by then, buddy. How about tomorrow?" Barba looked back over at Olivia cautiously, "I mean, if you thought you might stay tonight, I understand if you both want to get home."

Olivia smiled and reached to run her hand over his forearm, "I was actually thinking that we could stay for a few days? Unless you have plans…?"

Barba nodded quickly, "That would be…I mean, that sounds perfect."

Lucia watched then both happily and then looked at Noah - Olivia and her son clearly adored the boy but maybe they could benefit from a little time alone to talk.

"You know when Rafi was a boy I used to wake him up every year on the day after Christmas Day with pancakes!"

Barba smiled, "Mom's way of extending the holiday a little," he explained to Olivia.

Noah's eyes lit up, "Pancakes? I love pancakes!"

"Well, maybe we could talk to your Mommy about letting you sleepover some time so you could sample them yourself," Lucia suggested enthusiastically.

"Tonight?" Noah asked quickly.

Olivia laughed, "Noah, sweetheart, Lucia doesn't want…"

Lucia cut in quickly, "On the contrary, I'd be happy to have Noah stay with me tonight if that would be…timely?"

"Timely?" Noah asked and looked between Barba and his mom.

"Mami, Olivia has only just met you, I hardly think she is going to feel comfortable…" Barba started to contend, clearly irritated by his mother's obvious plotting to give them some time alone.

"On the contrary, "Olivia interrupted quickly, "…Lucia has the best childcare references I could imagine, she brought up one of my two favorite people." She winked at Barba, then looked to Noah, "Would you like to stay with Lucia tonight? We could pick you up in the morning after breakfast."

"Really?" Noah said excitedly and then his face fell and he looked at Barba, "…but Uncle Rafa…?"

"We're staying with Uncle Rafa for a few days, baby, you won't be missing out on anything. Uncle Rafa and I could pick you up tomorrow morning and then we could all go home and set up this train set," Olivia assured and tapped her hand on the box.

"You and I could get to know each other a little better and give your Mommy and Uncle Rafa a little time alone," Lucia smiled at Noah.

Now Noah looked baffled, "Time alone? Why would they need time alone?"

"To talk about grown-up things and spend a little time together…" Lucia replied untactfully and then smiled when she saw her son roll his eyes at her lack of subtlety.

Noah thought for a second and then brightened, "Mommy is going in bounds?"

The ladies exchanged confused looks and then they both turned to Barba, who had let out a burst of laughter and brought a hand to his face.

"Rafa?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"I'll explain later," Barba assured, shaking his head with amusement.

"Is she?" Noah asked Barba directly now.

He looked to Olivia and then finally turned to face Noah seriously, "How would you feel about that, Noah?"

Noah smiled broadly, "I think I would like it if you came to visit lots more…and if you became Mommy's boyfriend I think you might!"

"So how do you feel about staying with my Mom this evening, having a sleepover and pancakes?" Barba asked.

Noah nodded, "That sounds fun, as long as you promise we can play trains tomorrow."

"I promise," Barba agreed adamantly. "Although I can't promise the trains will work perfectly, we can set up the tracks and if there are any problems maybe we could go shopping the next day to fix them."

Noah crawled onto Barba's lap and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Uncle Rafa."

Lucia felt her eyes welling a little with tears and quickly moved to swipe them away.

Olivia caught her and smiled, leaning up from her spot on the floor to whisper to her, "They have that effect on me sometimes, my boy thinks the world of your son."

Lucia watched as Barba pointed out something on the train box and Noah listened attentively and took it all in. "And what about you, Olivia? How do you feel?" Lucia asked quietly.

Olivia smiled at the woman and then looked over at them thoughtfully, "I adore your son, Lucia. He's my best friend, Noah's hero and…the love of my life." She smiled at Lucia as she moved up to sit next to her on the sofa, leaving her boys to play and talk.

"This is serious then?" Lucia asked with barely concealed relief, she could see how invested her son was and was still a little concerned that he could get hurt.

Olivia kept her voice low and looked to check that Noah wasn't listening, "I'm _all_ in, Lucia. The only thing holding me back is ensuring that the pace works for Noah. Moving too quickly would unsettle him even though he thinks the world of Rafael. But I've been in love with your son for a long time, Lucia. Now I know that he feels the same way, I have no doubt whatsoever that we will be a family. He's ours, we're his…we're just working through logistics."

Lucia moved to wrap her arms around her son's partner, who's words had now caused tears to fall down her cheeks, "Welcome to my family, Olivia. It's big, it's loud, and we will probably all drive _you_ a little crazy…but, welcome."

* * *

About an hour later Olivia climbed into a cab next to Barba, turned to him and immediately raised her eyebrows, "Seriously, 'in bounds'? What the hell was that all about?"

Barba laughed and rolled his eyes, "My fault I guess…and Adam's…"

"Adam?" Olivia asked, settling next to him as the cab pulled out, her body leaned against him as she enjoyed the heat radiating from his body.

"Sam's dad," Barba explained.

Olivia smiled, thinking how funny it was that Barba suddenly seemed so familiar with the parents of Noah's school friends.

"The boys were chatting and Adam inquired, not subtly, about whether you were available…" Barba started to explain.

Olivia was genuinely surprised - she knew Sam's parents were divorced, but while she knew Debbie pretty well she couldn't even recall meeting Adam.

"…Anyway, let's just say I replied a little defensively and Adam read between the lines…" Barba smirked.

"Was Rafael Barba a little jealous?" Olivia teased.

Barba glared at her in a comically exaggerated way, "Let's not say jealous…"

"I'm going to say jealous," Olivia teased, absolutely loving this.

Barba looked at her flatly, but then sighed and continued, "Anyway, Adam held his hands up and said that he could see that you were 'out of bounds'…"

"Because you were _so_ jealous…" Olivia supplied with a smile.

Barba growled with amused frustration but then continued as though she hadn't even spoken. "…And, of course, Noah heard and asked what that meant. I didn't want to be too direct so I said something about you not being interested in dating anyone right now."

"Which was totally untrue," Olivia pointed out and her hand came to rest on his thigh as she leaned in a little.

Barba smiled warmly, "Well, I didn't know _that_ at the time."

"I must have been a really good girl this year," Olivia joked and then tilted her head to kiss his neck, just behind his ear.

Barba laughed, "You're an idiot."

"Thanks," Olivia teased brightly, "…I love you too."

Barba turned now, his expression suddenly very serious, "But I'm a fool for waiting so long…for not knowing that you could be mine. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, mi amor."

Olivia's eyes welled with tears and she leaned forward to press her lips to his, "Gracias por un día maravilloso…me haces feliz…" she paused and then added "…quiero estar contigo…para siempre." She smiled at the look of awe and adoration in his eyes then added, "If I really messed that up, or…"

Barba cut her off with his lips against hers, immediately deepening the kiss and combing his fingers into her hair as he pulled her close.

After what felt like a few seconds, the cab came to a sharp stop and they heard the driver coughing loudly. They pulled back and found that they both looked a little flushed and breathless.

"Ain't you too a little old for making out in the back of a taxi?" The driver called back with obvious amusement as they pulled themselves together.

Olivia climbed out onto the sidewalk first and then Barba climbed across. He leaned forward to pay the man as Olivia leaned down to speak across him, "We have a lot of time to catch up on…" she joked openly.

The driver took the money and laughed, "You're a lucky man," he said to Barba, looking back at him through the mirror.

Barba smirked at him and gave the man a slight nod, "Believe me, I know," he assured and climbed out.

Once on the sidewalk, Olivia moved closer and tucked her hand into his back pocket as they walked towards the door.

The doorman greeted Barba with a smile and a friendly nod, "We don't often see you around much over the holidays, Mr Barba."

Barba smiled, "My plans changed unexpectedly," he replied succinctly.

The man smiled at Olivia and then nodded at Barba, "Yes, sir."

They walked into the elevator and after Barba pressed the button for his floor Olivia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Noah is okay?" Barba asked softly, running his hand over her hair.

Olivia smiled, "I think he's being spoiled rotten…"

"You really didn't mind that my mom offered to keep him overnight?" Barba checked.

"Rafael, as I said, she's _your_ mother, I can't imagine better credentials than that…" She assured, "...and Lucia is right, I quite like the idea of having the rest of the evening _and_ night to ourselves."

Barba smiled and kissed her temple, then regretfully pulled away when the elevator stopped at his floor. The outer fingers of their hands linked naturally as they stepped out and walked towards his apartment.

"Still thinking of going slow?" Barba asked as he fished out his keys and unlocked the door.

Olivia smiled broadly and then trailed her hand down his back, "I'm _thinking_ we should start with a couple of Cubanitas by the tree…"

"I like the way you think," Barba said smoothly as the door closed and he turned to kiss her.

"That's good," Olivia whispered with a smile against his mouth, "…because I'm very often thinking of you."

* * *

As they lay together on the sofa a couple of hours later, the Christmas Tree twinkled nearby and soft Christmas music played from a speaker in the corner of the room.

Barba pulled the blanket up over Olivia's bare shoulders and leaned to press his lips to her temple, "Are you cold?"

She smiled and turned to kiss his chest, "I'm perfect."

He chuckled softly, "You're not wrong…are we sure I'm not dreaming?"

Olivia's smile widened and she nipped over his nipple lightly. "Definitely not dreaming, my dreams are never this good…" Her voice sounded sleepy and completely peaceful.

Barba smiled and lifted his arm to run his hand over her hair, his eyes were then naturally drawn to the necklace that was now lying on his chest.

"You really like your Christmas present?" Barba checked.

"It's perfect," Olivia repeated contently still not taking her eyes from the tree, "…now I can take a little bit of you with me wherever I go."

"You already do," Barba assured.

"I _knew_ that you were a secret romantic…" Olivia grinned, lifting her head to look at him before she moved up a little to press her lips to his.

"I'll carry my watch with me every day as well…" Barba said happily as Olivia rested her cheek back onto his chest and he felt one of her cold feet slip between his legs. He laughed, "I thought you weren't cold!"

"I'm not, but my feet are…" Olivia corrected with a smirk.

"I could go turn on the heat…" He suggested.

Olivia shook her head gently, "Don't you dare move, I'm so comfy…"

After a few minutes, Barba's thoughts had continued and he added, "We don't have to tell anyone, I mean about the gifts…or anything else…I mean, if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready…" Olivia assured sleepily and brought her hand up to rest on his chest.

"Christmas has always been my favorite holiday," Barba murmured contently as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing for New Years?" Olivia teased happily.

_TBC..._


	2. All I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just changing this from a two-part series to a two-chapter festive story!

Lying in bed two days after Christmas, Rafael Barba blinked his eyes in the early morning sun and then rolled over to find Olivia facing towards him. Her own eyes were closed and she had what Barba was sure looked like a gentle smile on her face.

The knowledge that he had it within his power to make Olivia Benson happy was a recent and life-changing revelation. He edged a little closer and reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Olivia hummed and licked her bottom lip.

"Good morning, mi corazón…" Barba said in a soft whisper.

Olivia smiled at the sound of his voice and breathed in deeply. "Hmmmmm, I love that…" She replied peacefully, her voice permeated with sleep.

"What?" Barba asked with a smile as he edged closer and encouraged her into his embrace, her cheek naturally coming to rest against his chest.

"Waking up all warm and cosy, surrounded by the scent of you," Olivia explained. Her eyes still didn't open as she nuzzled against him and took another deep breath.

Barba chuckled softly and kissed her temple.

After a couple of minutes, he ran his hand down to her hip and then kissed her forehead, wordlessly trying to encourage Olivia to open her eyes and look at him.

"So, have you decided what you want to do for New Years?" Barba asked.

She smiled, her eyes remaining stubbornly closed, "Right now, I don't even want to get out of bed…"

He grinned, "It's a couple of days until New Years, Liv, that doesn't require immediate activity."

Olivia smiled and casually pressed her lips to his skin. "I don't want to go out," she muttered drowsily.

"I doubt that Noah will be up for at least an hour," Barba said and curled a little closer toward her, shutting his own eyes again.

She chuckled softly, "I meant for _New Years_ \- I don't want to go out."

"We could do something here?" Barba suggested.

Olivia lifted her arm onto his chest, then rested her chin on her forearm so that she could look at him. She blinked her eyes open for the first time and bestowed upon him a smile that momentarily took Barba's breath away. "Are you actually serious?" She asked. Her smile remained as her eyebrow arched.

"Almost invariably," Barba retorted with a deadly serious expression which was belied only by the sparkle in his eyes.

She scrunched up her nose a little and laughed, "Even I hadn't visited your apartment until a couple of days ago, now you want to throw open the doors of your man cave and have a party?"

Barba's mouth turned up in a half-smirk, "Even _you?_ Think you're special, do you?"

Olivia laughed and moved up a little to place a kiss on his lips, "To you? Yes, maybe a little…" she whispered coyly against his mouth and then smiled down at him.

He laughed and returned her kiss, then reached up to comb her hair back from her face with his fingers, "I'm not sure it ever even crossed my mind to invite people over - but with you as an inducement, I imagine we could assemble a small but elite guest list."

Olivia smiled a little sadly, this man truly had no idea how loved he was by everyone around him - one of her New Years resolutions would be to change that.

She smiled down at him and then leaned to brush her lips along his jaw. "You're gorgeous…" she whispered appreciatively, "…lying here with your 4-day beard and your sexy mussed up hair…" She straddled his waist and then moved his hands up, her fingers laced with his as she held them against the pillow on either side of his head, "…just _perfect."_

Barba gazed up at the love in Olivia's eyes as she looked down at him and felt his own eyes well with tears. He craned up to kiss her softly, "You're beautiful every second of every day…but you're completely stunning when you smile."

Olivia's grin only spread wider, "We're a good match then...because you make me _so_ happy." She paused and then added, "Are you sure about wanting a party?"

"Are we in the closet?" Barba asked and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her close as their skin heated up due to their mutual proximity.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Will I have to keep my hands to myself all night? My lips to myself at midnight?" Barba asked and rolled them so that he was now leaning on his hip alongside her, taking his turn to nuzzle into her hair and then kiss down her neck.

Olivia smiled and then gasped quietly when her body shuddered with electricity in reaction to his lips tracing along the hairline behind her ear. "Definitely out," she assured confidently, "…keeping my hands to myself at work will be an effort, but outside of work you're _all_ mine."

Barba laughed with amusement and delight, "Oh, I am, am I?"

"Deal with it," Olivia retorted.

He kissed her again, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"So a small party, family and close friends?" Olivia suggested.

"Family?" Barba smirked.

"Family. You, me, Noah, Lucia…the squad…" Olivia stated obviously. "Adults _and_ children…" she continued, "…maybe Amanda could even take Noah home with Jessie afterwards, give us a little _space."_

Barba smirked and dropped his head down to the pillow next to her, his arm naturally coming to lay over her waist. "You're a genius…" he paused then added, "…so, am I catering this thing?"

Olivia snuggled closer, her nose burrowing into the side of his warm throat, "Okay, so I'll see if Amanda can have Noah from lunchtime on New Year's Eve instead. I can be your sous chef…something tells me that you'd really get off on bossing me around the kitchen…and let's make Cuban food, then you can teach me some of your sexy kitchen skills."

"Sexy?" Barba asked with a grin.

"Rafa, _everything_ about you is sexy…but you must know that women find it unbelievably hot when men know their way around a kitchen?" Olivia teased.

"What can I say? I'm a walking aphrodisiac…" Barba said with mock arrogance, even though his heart was still racing at the sight of the desire in his lover's eyes.

Olivia laughed softly and then rolled them a little so that she could lean down to kiss him again, relaxing into a languorous exploration of his mouth until she froze at the sudden sound of a small voice in the hallway.

_"Mommy?"_

Barba closed his eyes and groaned.

Olivia smiled against his lips and then dropped her forehead to his shoulder, "I love my son more than life itself…" she echoed Barba's words from Christmas Eve, "…but sometimes his timing really sucks."

Barba chuckled and rolled them both over until Olivia was on her back again, "You take a few minutes, I'll go to prove to Master Benson that my mother is not the only Barba with pancake skills."

Olivia smiled, "You're spoiling him…"

He leaned down and kissed her before reluctantly pulling himself away and moving to stand. "It's the holidays, Liv. Besides, I happen to be in love with his mother so I'm pretty invested in buying his affections."

She knew that he was joking but still poked her leg out from under their sheets and kicked him lightly on his thigh as he bent to retrieve his pants. "My son adores you, Rafa, you're at least a year beyond needing to even consider bribery."

He turned and smiled at her, "Send out a few invitations and see if our party is on," he leaned and kissed her cheek, "…if not we'll consider other options." Barba turned and headed towards the door before looking back at the last minute and adding, "Don't be too long though, you don't want to let your pancakes get cold."

* * *

At about half-past eight on New Year's Eve, Olivia walked back through to the kitchen and found Barba plating some bite-sized Medianoche on cocktail sticks. She walked over and stole two, putting them both into her mouth at the same time before smiling at Barba victoriously.

"Liv!" He laughed and then looked up to see her dress and fell silent.

"I can't resist them," Olivia teased lightly after she had swallowed, "…if I hadn't already met you I might speculate that they were the love of my life."

Barba walked around the kitchen counter towards her. His eyes scanned down over her knee-length burgundy dress and then back up to her eyes as his hands came to rest on her hips. "You look beautiful…" he said earnestly and then his mouth turned up into a half-smirk, "…but that's nothing new."

Olivia smiled and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "Thank you. Does that mean I'm allowed to steal another tiny sandwich?"

He laughed and stepped away, "You can eat the whole tray for all I care."

Olivia smiled and stole one more, as though to make a point, and then turned to look at the time. "People will start arriving soon," she observed and then sat down on a kitchen stool nearby as he started to mix some drinks.

"What time is Noah due?" He asked as he sliced the fruit. Barba cared about their friends but he had two obvious priorities.

"Any time," Olivia replied, pouring herself a drink and then taking a sip.

"Are you sure you don't want us to be discreet tonight?" Barba checked.

She smiled and shook her head, "Our friends are coming to spend New Years with us and I want to kiss my man at midnight. We've talked to Noah, he knows that you're my 'boyfriend' and I'm not hiding this for anyone else's benefit...besides, I think this time even Fin will approve."

Barba closed his eyes and shuddered a little, "The friend test…what if I don't pass?"

He was obviously joking but Olivia could tell that there was a hint of honest concern behind his words. "First of all, my friends are your friends, Rafael - they already love you."

Barba raised his eyebrows, silently telling her that he knew where their true allegiances lay.

"Rafa, Carisi adores you, you won Amanda over years ago, and Fin only wants what's best for me…" she leaned over and kissed him, "...and that is definitely you. I'm finally making healthy relationship choices."

He laughed, with only a lingering echo of fear in his voice, then he pulled back as he heard a knock at the door. "Timing…" he muttered with a smile, "…that must be Noah."

Olivia laughed and gave him a quick kiss before hopping down to the floor and walking to answer the door.

Barba was wrong this time…it was Fin and his date, with Carisi, Melinda and Munch.

Olivia hugged them all in turn and welcomed them inside. Absolutely no one missed the way she was playing hostess in Barba's home and several looks were exchanged.

Barba walked through after a couple of minutes, he was carrying drinks and commenced another round of greetings before there was another knock on the door.

This time when Olivia answered it was Amanda, Jessie and Noah. Olivia hugged her son briefly and then greeted her friend and her daughter as Noah ran through to the living area. He made a b-line for Barba, running directly over to the lawyer, who sensed him coming and naturally bent to lift him as he jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Rafa!" Noah said and hugged him happily. "Auntie 'Manda took me and Jessie to the park, we had pretzels and hot chocolate and played _all_ afternoon!"

Barba smiled at him fondly, "Well, I guess that means that you won't want any of my pretzels…and I guess you're also so exhausted that you'll have to go straight to bed."

Noah grinned, knowing that his mom and Uncle Rafa had already promised that he could stay up past midnight. "You know that I love your pretzels the best, Uncle Rafa, the ones at the park didn't even have cinni-mon!"

Barba smiled at his little friend and then looked up to see that his guests were looking at them with expressions ranging from intrigue to amusement.

Amanda had just walked through with Jessie and smiled when she saw Noah sitting happily in Barba's arms. The little boy had barely stopped talking about his 'Uncle Rafa' all day and it seemed obvious that her friends had finally pulled their heads out of their asses.

The ADA walked around to the other side of the counter, deciding to ignore the reaction of their friends and focus on Noah. He picked up a pretzel that had been recently taken from the oven and handed it to the little boy. "As it's New Year…" he teased with a smile.

Barba carefully put Noah down and after a quick _'Thank you!'_ from the little boy the squad watched Noah race off towards a room down the hall, he returned less than a minute later without his coat or shoes and carrying his now half-eaten pretzel.

Carisi leaned into Fin and whispered quietly, "Is that Noah's… _bedroom?"_

Fin looked up at Carisi, raised his eyebrows and shrugged. The party invitation alone had led him to wonder about Barba and Olivia's changing relationship, but this was another level.

There was another knock at the door as Olivia walked through from the bathroom and she smiled at Barba before quickly turning to answer it. Lucia stood in the doorway with Don and Eileen standing behind her.

"I assume that you didn't carpool," Olivia said with a smile and leaned in to embrace Lucia.

Cragen smiled, "We met downstairs, then came to the realisation that we were heading towards the same apartment as we travelled up in the elevator."

Olivia stepped up to hug her old boss and his wife, "It's good to see you both, thank you so much for coming."

Cragen was also quick to notice the way that Olivia was greeting them at the ADA's door, and the familiar way that she welcomed his mother. He couldn't honestly say that he'd seen this development coming, but he liked Barba and something about this possibility charmed him.

The four of them walked through and found Barba just finishing off a fresh jug of Cubanitas. He looked up and smiled warmly at their latest arrivals, "Just in time, can I offer you all a drink?" He paused and then smoothly nodded towards a jug, "…the green jug is alcohol-free." Barba didn't direct the comment at Cragen, but that just made the thought even more appreciated.

Eileen and Don both helped themselves to drinks and then they all walked through to the living area.

Barba hung back and picked up a couple of platters, leading Olivia to also slow down and turn towards him. "In case I forget to tell you later, you look extremely sexy in that turtle neck…" she observed and leaned back to kiss his jaw.

"Do you actually want me to drop the food?" Barba warned with a glint in his eyes.

"I don't even care," Olivia joked, but then took the platters from him and nodded back towards the others. "I'll take these through..."

"Yes, boss," Barba teased and turned back towards the counter to collect more food.

Olivia laughed happily and rolled her eyes as she walked through to join their guests.

* * *

Over three hours later and music played softly in the background while people chatted cheerfully. All of the food had been eagerly devoured along with at least two more rounds of drinks and they were all laughing and joking freely. For once Olivia hadn't even had to warn her friends off from talking shop, this was a fun and festive atmosphere and the trials of work were far from everyone's mind.

Olivia smiled when she heard an acoustic version of a classic song come onto the playlist. She looked over at Barba, who was happily holding court…this was her chance.

"Rafa…" Olivia interrupted him and he looked over, "...I love this song."

He didn't answer, just looked at her with a nonplussed expression until his mother piped up.

"Rafi, I think the lady would like to dance…" She rolled her eyes at him patiently.

Barba glanced at his mother as a couple of their friends chuckled softly, but then they all fell silent when the lawyer stood and held out his hand.

Olivia smiled and took it, laughing when he spun her a little and then pulled her smoothly into his embrace.

As they began to dance Barba leaned in a little and sang along softly into her ear, _"Ah but I'm crazy to suppose I'd ever be the one you chose, out of a thousand invitations you received…"_

Olivia's head tilted back a little as she laughed and then her hands came to rest on his shoulders, fingers trailing into the hair at the back of his neck - a move that confirmed to the whole room what they had already suspected.

Rather than all sit and stare at them Carisi took his opportunity and stood holding his hand out to Rollins. They were then joined by Don and Eileen, then Fin and his date.

Lucia continued to watch her son and Olivia contently, absolutely mesmerised by how happy they looked and how enamoured the lieutenant clearly was with her son. This was no temporary fling, she couldn't remember ever seeing a connection like this.

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Melinda observed affectionately.

"I assure you that the feeling is mutual," Lucia confirmed with a smile.

"They deserve happiness," Melinda replied, a little sadness filtering into her voice, "…I guess I don't know your son as well, but I know that he's tough and Olivia has been through a lot."

"My Rafi isn't as tough as he appears," Lucia observed, "but I know that he'd walk through fire for your friend and her son."

Melinda smiled at Lucia Barba and nodded, then she looked up at the time. "Five minutes to go…"

Lucia glanced down at the small boy sleeping in her lap.

"It seems that Olivia and Noah have found themselves a family as well," Melinda observed and nodded at Noah.

"I believe they already have that," Lucia glanced over at the friends dancing at laughing together as the music changed to something more upbeat.

After a couple of minutes, Barba moved away from Olivia and glanced at the time as he walked towards his mother and crouched down.

"Ah, leave him be…" Melinda entreated with a smile.

Barba smirked up at her and shook his head, "I swore that if he fell asleep I'd wake him in time for the countdown."

Melinda smiled and nodded, then watched as the lawyer ran his hand affectionately over the little boy's head, "Noah, sweetheart, it's almost midnight…"

Noah blinked and looked around sleepily, then registered where he was and started to sit up, "It's almost next year?"

Everyone chuckled affectionately at his choice of words and then watched as Noah crawled into Barba's arms and was carried over to Olivia as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, sweet boy, are you ready?" Olivia asked and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Noah smiled broadly in spite of his doziness and nodded.

"What do you want most next year?" Olivia prompted him with an encouraging smile.

Noah looked at Barba and then back at his mom. "A new daddy!" He announced eagerly.

Inspiring a very un-Barba-like flush to spread across the ADA's face and several chuckles to break out around the room. Olivia also laughed a little nervously and then looked over to see Lucia smiling and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well…" Olivia said and smiled at Barba, "…I guess that's something to work towards."

Barba pressed his lips to Noah's forehead, "I guess it is…"

"It's almost time!" Carisi observed from nearby.

"So, what's your wish for the new year?" Olivia asked Barba quietly.

He looked at her and then smiled down at Noah, "If I'm honest, I guess it's not far off Noah's request…"

Olivia smiled a little tearfully as the countdown began. "Well, then let's start this year off as we mean to go on…" she asserted confidently and then as everyone shouted _'Happy New Year!'_ she leaned in and pressed her lips to Barba's. They looked at each other for a few extended seconds and then both kissed Noah's head before everyone started moving around to wish each other a happy new year.

* * *

By a little after one in the morning, everyone had left the party and Barba was starting to clear up the detritus while Olivia put an already sleeping Noah to bed. He was depositing some glasses next to the sink when familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Olivia kissed his neck and murmured quietly, "Just put them in the dishwasher…"

Barba smiled and leaned back, "You know I detest that, no glassware in the dishwasher."

She grinned against his neck and grazed his skin lightly with her teeth, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit of a freak?"

He chuckled softly and then turned to face her, "Well, apparently you love me anyway, so I can't honestly tell you that I care."

Olivia rolled her eyes and then pressed her lips lightly to his, "Leave the clearing up, it can wait until tomorrow. Come dance with me…?"

"What about Noah?" He asked as Olivia walked him towards the living area.

"We'll keep the music low - he's exhausted, we won't wake him," she encouraged as she took her phone from her pocket. After scrolling through she nodded with satisfaction and selected play.

Barba frowned for a second and then smiled, he held out his arms and Olivia slipped happily into his embrace. As they started to sway slowly, her hands wrapped around his waist and her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"It's been a wonderful evening…" Olivia whispered softly as they danced.

Barba smiled, "It's been an equally wonderful week."

"You know Noah and I have to leave after tomorrow?" Olivia reminded him.

"Shhhhh…" Barba cut in softly, "…let's just enjoy tonight."

Olivia smiled a little sadly and nodded, breathing in gently and trying to focus on the moment - appreciating the soft lighting and peace at the end of an evening spent with the people they love.

**_"We don't need a crowded ballroom_ **   
**_Everything I need is here, if you're with me_ **   
**_Next year will be the perfect year_ **

**_It's New Year's Eve, and hopes are high_ **   
**_Dance one year in, kiss one goodbye_ **   
**_Another chance, another start_ **   
**_So many dreams to tease the heart…"_ **

Barba sensed Liv's change in mood, pulled back and kissed her. "I know that you're going home soon, but that doesn't have to be sad," he assured, knowing that if he forced her to move past the subject it would hang heavily on the rest of their night. "This is where it all begins, mi Amor, we'll date...I'll woo you…"

Olivia laughed softly and felt the lightness return to her steps.

**_"We don't need a crowded ballroom  
_ ** **_Everything I need is here, so face to face  
_ ** ****_We shall embrace the perfect year…"_

"I think 'the perfect year' is demanding a lot," Barba teased softly as the song ended.

Olivia laughed, "Well let's strive for better than the last one, or even the one before…"

"Or the one before that…" Barba agreed and then added, "…if you're with me...you and Noah."

"You can count on that," Olivia assured with confidence. "Let's go to bed?"

Barba nodded and pressed his lips to her shoulder before they turned off all the lights and walked towards his bedroom.

She turned as they arrived at the bed and smiled, "You really like this dress then?"

Barba grinned and scanned her body, "Liv, you'd look breathtaking in a burlap sack...but the dress _is_ gorgeous."

"Good answer," she teased and started to tug up his sweater.

He laughed as his head was briefly covered in soft cashmere when the garment was abruptly yanked over his head.

"You wear too many clothes," she laughed when she discovered the t-shirt underneath and ran her hands over his chest.

"It's wintertime in New York," Barba argued with a raised eyebrow as his fingers struggled with her zip, "…help me with this thing?" He asked with a hint of desperation as he tugged at the soft material.

"'This thing'? It was gorgeous a minute ago…" Olivia laughed and slapped his hand away to pull down the zip before he ripped it.

His fingers immediately slipped inside, "Well right now it's coming between my hands and your skin, so I could learn to loathe it."

Olivia grinned and kicked off her comfy ballet flats before slipping the dress from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and walked Barba backwards until his legs hit the bed and he sat down abruptly.

"Liv…" He smiled up at her and then gasped when her knees dropped to either side of his thighs as she straddled him, her mouth instantly covering his.

Barba deepened the kiss immediately bringing his hands up to unclip and remove her bra before Olivia pulled up his t-shirt and tossed it aside.

His fingers combed into her hair as they kissed, causing a shudder of electricity to vibrate through Olivia's body as she thrust her core against him hungrily.

They smiled into each other's mouths.

"Off…" Olivia demanded, one leg dropping to the floor as Barba reached to push down his pants and boxers before kicking them aside.

He rolled until Olivia was underneath him and then paused looking down at her, her eyes glowing with happiness as his hand trailed down her belly and slipped under the band of her underwear.

 _"Rafa!"_ She hissed and closed her eyes, baring her throat as her head stretched back towards the headboard while two talented fingers plunged inside her wet core and curled upwards, seeming to instinctively seek out that spot insider her and provoke a startled yelp.

Barba laughed and quickly reached to cover her mouth with his free hand as he drove his fingers eagerly into her clenching core. Her tongue flicked out and licked his palm, tasting his already familiar skin before opening her jaws to bite down on his hand teasingly.

"You'll wake Noah…" Barba warned then removed his hand to brace himself on the headboard above her. He covered her lips, swallowing Olivia's groan as he quickly removed his fingers and tugged down the damp material that was acting as the final barrier between them.

She kicked the thin cotton away blindly and encouraged Barba between her legs, sighing with relief when his shaft lined up with her soaking core.

His lips moved to kiss up the side of Olivia's neck and then nuzzle behind her ear before pulling back a little and finally pushing forward, smoothly yet confidently thrusting inside.

 _"Hmmmmm…"_ Olivia hummed against his lips happily as he moved to kiss her and she nibbled on his bottom lip, "… _all_ I need…" she teased languorously at the feeling of his cock stretching her. The overwhelming sensation of completion and magnetism when they joined took her breath away once more.

Barba immediately lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust quickly and firmly, keeping his gaze on hers and occasionally encouraging her lips to join with his, their tongues mating lazily. Suddenly he pulled out and Olivia gasped.

"Over…" he smiled at her with a glint in his eyes and then clambered back to his feet as he watched his lover quickly roll over and pull up onto her knees.

Olivia looked back as he stroked himself quickly and then moved forward to line up with her core once again and then quickly slide home. "Fuuuuuuck…" she groaned quietly at the change of angle and dropped her head forward, "… _Rafa!"_

His hands came up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples slightly too firmly before beginning a steady yet deep pace into her body. "S'good…" Barba growled softly and lifted one hand to brush her hair aside before leaning down to graze his teeth on the back of her neck as his other hand slipped down to circle over her clit.

"Raf…" Olivia groaned and pulled up, rearing back against him and then reaching behind to thread her fingers through his hair and clench her core as Barba began to steadily grind into her.

"Close…" Barba warned and sucked down on the side of her neck, trying to hold off until he felt her climax roll through Olivia's body as she fell forward.

Two more thrusts and Barba came breathlessly inside her, kissing along her shoulder as he shuddered and rolled them onto their sides. He slipped out of her core reluctantly before spooning up behind her and cocooning her tightly into his embrace.

"Liv…" Barba whispered quietly after a few minutes.

Olivia smiled and turned toward him, "It would have really sucked if we'd been bad at _this,"_ she whispered secretively against his lips, "...we work so well together in every other area of life," she finished and then leaned in to kiss him slowly and tenderly.

"Sorry if that was…" Barba started to apologise for getting a little carried away but she smirked and stopped his words with her lips again.

"It was perfect, we were perfect…" she assured sleepily and burrowed under his chin, pressing her lips against his collarbone. "Soft and gentle, hard and fast, over a table, against a wall…as long as it's you and me I promise I'll be more than satisfied."

Barba chuckled softly and then managed to wiggle them over on the bed so that he could pull the blankets around them, "So we'll simply follow each other's lead…?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "I trust you completely, Rafael Barba, and that's more than I was starting to believe could even be possible. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

He wrapped her closer in his arms and Olivia snuggled into his warmth. "Maybe tomorrow we could look at dates for that cabin, give us all something to look forward to?" Barba suggested.

"I've got a lot to look forward to already," She murmured sleepily against his skin and then kissed him lightly, she would need to get up to use the bathroom in a minute, but that could wait for a while, "…but I like that idea - our first _family_ vacation."

Barba smiled and closed his eyes, "Happy New Year, mi Amor."

"Buenas noches, mi amor…te amo…" Olivia replied contently, already on the edge of sleep.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
